Tropical Smile Aikatsu
Tropical Smile Aikatsu is the new fandom series of NattySakura The new heroines are Haruka Chieko (The name can change), Hisao Yokenko and Nadia Otohime. Plot Tropical Smile Aikatsu Episodes Haruka Chieko is a international net idol that receives a proposal to study at starlight academy. The new system is Word System Characters Haruka Chieko '''- She is the main protagonist of the series. She is half Brazilian and half Japanese. She comes back to Japan to become a idol. She is known because of her fun idol aura that can bring joy to the public and her powerful voice. She dreams to launch her own brand inspired by Brazil culture. Her preferred brand is '''Vivid Kiss. Hisao Yoneko '- She is another protagonist from the series. She is half American and half Japanese. She is known because of her rock style but when she's with her friends, she have a melt heart. She has been in the idol business since her childhood and dreams to become a rock idol in the future. Her preferred brand is '''Swing Rock '''and her catchphrase is "Shut UP now ka". 'Nadia Otohime - She is called the "Eternal Blooming Doll" ''because of her "spring personality". She is the descendant of Germans who came to Japan a long time ago. She loves flowers and fairy tales. She acts like a mother when she's with her friends. Her prefers brand is '''Aurora Fantasy '''and her catchphrase is "I smell the aroma of the spring". 'Jewel Midori' - She is a second year student and the top idol of the academy. She loves jewels and is known because of her extreme fashion sense. Her title is the "Diamond Esmeralda"' Papillon Platine. She even ' uses Papillon Platine clothes. She also uses Universe Star clothes and idolizes Akane, dreaming to be a model like her. 'Marjorie Reina' - She is the rival of the girls, and later a friend. She wants to become a actress and is a big fan of Shion. She has a mysterious and rebel personality. She acts like a queen sometimes. Her preferred brand is '''Sangria Rosa'. Kyara Kiraoi - She is a new girl in Starlight Academy. She was a net idol only making videos for the internet. Orihime then became interested in her and then sent her an invitation to her to enter the academy. She is famous for her makeup videos and her Gyaru Gal style. She wants to create her own brand. She uses various brands. Brands Papillon Platine '''- A sexy type brand. It is centered around glamour and jewels. The top designer is '''Ruby Midorikawa. College Gal - A Cool type brand. It is a brand that Kyara Kiraoi is trying to make. Fruits Carnival - A Cool type brand. Fruits Carnival is just the temporary name of Haruka Chieko's brand. Terms Collaboration Mix Coord - The inspiration comes from 2wingS coords, the coords mix by their brand. 'Masterpiece Coord '- It is a unique coord that only shines with a special idol. If the idols don't combine her glow with the dress will never be used in the stage. Only in every year can you get one. You can get one from a contest you have won, or the designer of your favorite brand can give you one. Category:User: Nattsysakura Category:Fan series